the perfect picture
by Paige-anime4ever
Summary: Relena is gone...Heero has to find her, someone wants to kill her. Someone had messed up with the time, after EW. some group came from the future, and has to solve things(mistery), read and review...
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first story, so if I am writing something wrong or if you don't understand. Review or something (sorry first time) I've saw gundam wing last year or 2, I damn the Netherlands television, and they are always so late.

This is the story about the gundam pilots, Relena and some kids from the future. (It's after endless waltz) and delete what the voice said that the war never came etc. They did destroyed their gundam (Trowas, Quatres, Duos and Wu feis)

Disclaimer: don't own gundam wing.

**The perfect picture **

**The medallion**

"Where could Relena be?" Heero was worrying about Relena; he used to know everything but this time he couldn't find Relena. It made him feel horrible because she was pregnant and that made things worse. Some group children's round his ages said that some people were chasing her for something, "she has nothing valuable. Except for one thing but there is no reason for that. It would be unnecessary of murder" Heero was turning around and took a look to his hands. "This was a present to you... why didn't you bring it with you?" Heero put it back in his pockets, he knew she was alive. He did never let his sight of her. Only this time...he couldn't remember why he didn't look after her. "One day I would find you, I will..." he thought.

'Well well, isn't the great Heero Yuy, I've heard great things about you.'

'What do you want' said Heero coldly

'Nothing I just want to spent time with the hero of earth and space'

'What's that?' said Heero, when he heard a noise.

'That's nothing, just a girl who is trying to get in'

'What' Heero got some suspicious feelings.

'Duo will take care of her'

'Who is it?'

'The one who wants to kill you and your friends'

'How do you know about this'

'Who couldn't know' Heero pushed this kid to the wall and warned him

'Shut your mouth when you don't have valuable information's'

'Yes...' said the kid mysteriously 'daddy... when would you tell, that you're the one who send your love one away to be a fugitive, while she is pregnant'

'How do you know that she's pregnant?'

'We knew it before you did'

'Who are you?' Heero points a gun at a girl who just has jumped in 'you said Duo would take care of her' he said to the kid.

'He was, because I knew she would come this way. So I was prepared, but you didn't, so why does some people call you the perfect soldier'

'O, I know, cause no one ever saw a real soldier like me'

'And what make you the best ha?' he said to the girl.

'Well I could come easily in but you couldn't and your friend Duo, he's really weak, not even one swing and he's down. But don't worry he's not dead, not yet... But before I go I will tell you a secret. We are not from here but still does'

'So you are the same as me ha?' and she winked at him

'See you the next time and we will fight about it'

'A deal.'

'But first give me the medallion' she said to Heero.

'What?' "The medallion, but there is nothing in there"

'Ah I see...where is it, Heero Yuy?' she said with a hard voice.

'It's in my room'

'It's not there'

'You didn't search it well then.'

'Infact I didn't came in your room, because I already know that you have the medallion. A man who loves a woman deeply would never let the thing he gave to her, drop it.'

'There is a point, so what could in havens sake be hiding in there? Is it a machine or a plan to have a war or...... a plan to kill us all?' said the kid.

'There is nothing in there.' said Heero to convince himself to protect Relena.

'Maybe our daddy is a bit of nervous, afraid that our mommy would start a war.'

'No he wouldn't' the girl pretend to be shocked 'our mommy the queen of the sanq kingdom the passivism is going to start a war to... what was it again.....oh yeah the space. Maybe that's why she ran away from daddy, our perfect soldier who left behind with one clue but never knew what her plan was. She did never hurt people, but she didn't, do it only because of a bigger target, Heero Yuy, the man who had saved the earth and she didn't really thank you for that, did she? And maybe that's why she hated you?'

'Why do you think she would hate him but have also had his baby in her?'

'To confuse our daddy here, but he can stop her only if he open the medallion. The only clue she had left to him.' She said to the kid.

'You keep talking about the medallion and Relena Darlian, but why are you so sure that I have the medallion? Couldn't be that he has the medallion? Or that girl who plays with animals or that kid in the kitchen?'

'None of your business, but if you insist? We are not from here but still are. I guess you don't have the medallion then? And remember me dear' and she escaped.

'She will be back.'

'I know, how does she know that I have the medallion?'

'I know why'

'What? What are you hiding from us tell me!'

'Exactly what she had said'

"We are not from here but still are what the hell does that mean?" 'Where are you going?'

After this and another chapter the story really begins.


	2. having a new life

Hey…thanks for that review, maybe you're right about that word passivism, I am not very good at English, but I will change that another time, cause I am a little busy now. I think you would get a little disappoint here, I am sorry…I couldn't come up with something….so if you have any suggestion so tell me…I might change the story a little ;-)…enjoy…

**The perfect picture**

Having a new life.

Like rain drops on a window, he looked to the water in his hands. Most of the day, he spent his valuable time of doing nothing, cause there were nothing to do there. The only things he could do were doing exercises, his father had taught him when he was younger, or he made some things. But he had just a few parts, he could use for his gundam. This was the first gundam of all, or you could say the original gundam wing. The one thing that wasn't the same was this gundam was never finished and the technology was not exactly the same. After colony 190, the project gundam wing on paper was finished, they started to make gundam wing, but they made this only half. They were discovered by the alliance and forced to surrender, but got enough time to hide the gundam but the gundam pilot got stuck in a colony. The alliance had never discovered this gundam but heard some rumours, about the gundam and the project meteor, no one knew the exact meaning of the project anymore….

Lately this gundam pilot had discovered he could go into the computer network. Luckily he had still his laptop and took a look into the system and found out that there were some changes on the project meteor and he saw what happened the last past 5 years. He made himself ready to go, especially when he heard on the pipes on the colony where he was, was going to explode. He thought his gundam wasn't very useful, so he made from the gundam a shuttle to escape from that place. But, he got injured on his leg and arm. 'Let's see where they are hiding.'

'I hate him!! I hate him!! I hate him!! If I could get my hands on you….boy…. I am going to kill you, do you hear me. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, Dar. I hope you would have explanation for this. If you don't have any, then I will kill you!!'

'Eh, Hillary, aren't you a little bit…. How do I have to put this… can you be a little quieter please, everyone can hear what you are saying.'

'So who cares? I am angry with Dar. Everyone may hear what I have to say.'

'But… it's our brother, I am sorry what he did to you but he's still our brother.'

'Yes I know, but it is his fault! To begin with!'

'Yes I know but it's so embarrassing to talk so loud in the streets.'

'I know what you mean, let's go home then. But it's still his fault!' she said irritated

'Yes, if I didn't knew any better I could say you had a crush on him,' said Evelyn to make fun of her and Hillarie looked a bit of bored but then Evelyn dropped her sense of happiness and said sad 'I am only hoping, that Miss Theresa isn't mad at us, we are very late'

'I don't think she would get mad at us.'

'Why?'

'She's going out and that's why he ran away.'

'How do you know that?'

'She's always going out when it's Friday, so he could do anything he wants to do.'

'I hope that guy isn't there.'

'Who? He?' "The searchers" and Hillarie growled. Evelyn is a bit scared of those people. When they were little, the searchers thought she had done something and they had beaten her up. But got saved by his brother Dar or Dare.

Relena went to the balcony and stared to the stars and thought about him. Then she saw a shooting star. And said 'I want to see you again' and went straight to bed. On the next morning she made herself ready to go to her work. As for a foreign minister, she got a lot of work to do. She had a secretly job for Milliardo and Noin. She thought why Milliardo didn't except her as a really good friend. As in further way of a friendship. She was hoping she would get Milliardo close to Noin. She knew Noin had a crush on Milliardo but if he was, was a question to her. But little by little she knew Milliardo had some feelings for Noin. Besides, why did he let her live and let her follow him in his footsteps? Relena gave a sigh. 'Maybe someday he would accept her.' "And me"

'Miss Relena?'

'Yes?' she answered gently on her new servant.

'The limo is here'

'Eh…can you hold this envelope?'

'Of course Miss'

'Thanks' Relena rushed out the house and got in to the limo. When her father, or actually her godfather, died, she lived with her godmother in the house of her godparents.

'Miss Relena? The same place?'

'Yes'

'….the idea behind this entire story is that we have to regain all help, to survive, to be in true peace…'

'But why to try when it's done?'

'It would never be over when it never been tried to work together to regain peace…that's why we have to do this…'

'But miss…'

'I think she is right, is doesn't matter how long it would take this, but it would be worth it…we have to try …'

So tell me…what you think about this chapter… it's a bit boring doesn't it? but read the next chapter if you want… and I have to say this, every chapter will be this short…I am really out of ideas but see ya…


End file.
